


His Deepest Desire

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Bianca Davri/Varric Tethras, desire demon/varric tethras
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	His Deepest Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/gifts).




End file.
